Revenge Is Sweet
by Hotashell99
Summary: The Ducks decide to stay at Eden Hall for their break. During that time a boy gets murdered, but he's not the only one on the hit list...it seems as though the Ducks are too...PLEASE R&R!
1. Time to say goodnight

Hey Guys! Well I'm back after such a long time…sorry for that. Anyway here's my new story. I felt like writing another mystery/suspense story. Enjoy!

**REVENGE IS SWEET**

I gazed out of my bedroom window, the cold night air on my face. "Tonight was the night," I thought to myself. Tears started to come to my eyes as I remembered what they had done to me. After all the times that I helped them, after all the times that I stood up for them…this is how they repay me. How I've been waiting for the moment to come and now that it finally has, there's only one thing on my mind….REVENGE! They say revenge is sweet, and I totally agree. For too long have I been shoved around by them, milked for all I have.

I stood up and walked around, pacing the room, deep in thought. I remember them snickering, laughing, huddled up in a group like football players doing their pep talk before a game. I could hear whispers, then everyone replying with evil laughs. If only I knew what they were planning….what their little, stupid minds were coming up with.

Flashback

"This is gonna be a laugh," one boy said.

"Yeah that stupid little git won't know what to do," said the other.

They all laughed…until they heard….

"What's going on?"

Everyone went silent. It felt as though the silence lasted a life time.

"Uh nothing….we were just talking about a….uh story that we had to finish" a girl replied breaking the awkward silence.

End Flashback

Yeah, an ending that would ruin my life forever. I can't say how I felt that day when I heard the sirens, those awful lights coming closer…and closer to me. The panic in my eyes, how my body froze. I started running like there was no tomorrow…running, running, running. I heard the sirens again, and then I knew they were chasing me. I came to an open field….just my luck. My legs started to turn to jelly; the sirens drew closer…and closer. I felt the blue lights shining on me and I heard the sound of the dreaded voice saying "Stop! In the name of the law."

I fell to the ground, my face in the cold soil. They got me, they got me. I felt the cold metal clamped around my wrists and strong arms hauling me to my feet. They lead me to the car, I got in…the dreaded ride was going to begin soon. Just as they were about to close the door, I heard the laughing, the snickering, the whispers and those evil laughs in reply. All at once I started to feel a strong emotion coming along…..HATE.

I can still see the hate in my eyes, the cold look on my face. I swore to myself…I was going to get them, even if it was the last thing I ever do. Now I'm standing on my promise to myself. They are going to pay…they are going to give me everything they have. They thought I was stupid, but oh no…I'm not the one that's stupid now…I was going to have the last laugh.

I stood still for a moment. It had got colder, snowing in fact. I walked to the window, the cold air rushed at me again, this time it felt good. I closed it…a few minutes later frost started to form on the window. A smile slowly crept onto my face. That was exactly how their bodies are going to feel when I was through with them.

I laughed and thought to myself: That year I was stuck in prison; my mind began to come up with various ways in which to get them back. Then one day while sitting in that cold, wet cell…an idea sparkled in my mind. "No," I thought, "that's way too extreme", but then I changed my mind. It was perfect, now I know they'll regret what they did.

I picked up the stone I'd been using and brushed it against the blade. It was getting sharper…and sharper. I smiled, the feeling of it scraping against the blade was so, so wonderful. I felt like I was in a dream…a really good one. I went to my closet; it was half empty…since I lost a lot of things when they sent me away…even my family.

Tears started to fill my eyes again as I heard them saying that they never wanted to see or hear from me ever again. I wiped away the memory and looked at the black suit that I made up to do my come back in. I slipped it off the coat hanger and went into the bathroom to change.

Once I came out…the night was as black as it could get. "Perfect" I thought to myself. This was going to be even easier than I thought. Tonight is working great. I packed a flashlight, a few tissues and a box, which I was going to use for something special. That small box I received from a particular friend of mine. Dirty little rat! A wooden box with velvet inside.

I picked up the main tool for my plan and shoved it into the bag I was carrying. I had one last look around my room….I hadn't forgotten anything. I made my way outside, I walked, and with each step I took the hate inside me grew stronger and the only word that was in my mind was REVENGE, and it played over and over again in my mind like a broken record. "They were going to pay"…I kept saying to myself.

I felt this surge of confidence enter my body as I reached the halfway mark to my destination. Then the steps I took were much stronger, they were steadier. I felt like I could do anything…and I mean anything…especially what I was going to do now. All those months, those days, those lonely nights…they were all finally going to pay off. I didn't mind having a miserable life…as long as I knew they went down with me.

Flashback

I sat in the cold room. A light shining in my eyes, my heart full of hate and anger towards those little demons.

"Now, are you going to tell us what you did?" the officer asked me.

I glared at him….did he ever think I was going to answer?

"What do you think I'm going to do?" I asked.

"TELL ME!" he screamed getting frustrated, but I just kept quiet.

Then I saw my family standing there, my mother came in. The only words she said to me were:

"I never want to see you near my house, near my children, near me….EVER AGAIN"

Tears started filling my eyes…I didn't want to be proved wrong anymore.

"Fine!" I yelled, still crying, "I'll tell you…"

End Flashback

I finally reached where I wanted to go. I climbed over the gate and into the parking lot. This was it, I told myself to keep the confidence. I crept up to the front door of the building. When I got inside a rush of warm air came to meet me, it was dark. I found the stairwell…I climbed it, with each step my hate growing. I finally reached the top.

I got closer…and closer to the door. I reached it. There was a gold doorknob on it; I stuck a credit card into the slit of the door…it clicked. I turned the doorknob and soundlessly went into the room. There I saw him, lying on his bed. He looked peaceful, relaxed…as if nothing could go wrong…he didn't know what was about to happen.

I went closer to him until I was standing over him. I froze; the hate and the anger seemed to double…everything in my mind went blank. He woke up…I guessed he sensed that I was there. Suddenly I saw fear in his eyes; the look of horror on his face... man did that make me feel good. I loved that look of fright on his face…it suited him.

"You thought you could get away with it, but I've fulfilled my promise….now say goodnight"

He wanted to scream…I could see it. I quickly got out my tool…raised it high…the tip of it shining in the moonlight. Then there was silence……..

I hope you enjoyed that chapter…man did it feel good to write again. I hope it was good…and suspensing. Pleeeeeease tell me what you thought…and R&R!


	2. Blood Bath

**Brnnttebabe12**_: Hey thanks so much for reviewing! I really appreciate it. I'm glad you think it'll be interesting…I'll try and make it as interesting as possible. I'll try and put romance in here, but it'd be difficult since it's a murder lol, but I'll try._

**Y0urs-truly**_: Thanks so much for reviewing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter and yeah the guy was really hurt. I'm glad you think it's good so far. Enjoy the next one!_

_Thanks once again for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I tried to make it as interesting as possible…I hope it is. Anyway here's the next chapter…._

**Blood Bath**

The Ducks walked through the maze of hallways trying to find there new friend Michael's room. Michael had just moved to Eden Hall Academy from England and was boarding there. The Ducks had never been to this part of the dorm before, so they didn't know where anything was.

"Guys we've been walking for hours" Averman moaned. "Why did he have to choose the part of the dorm we didn't know?"

"Actually we've only been walking for FIVE minutes" Charlie explained getting annoyed.

"Didn't he give you any directions?" asked Julie.

"Uh yeah, he said that his room was somewhere here" Charlie replied.

"SOMEWHERE?" Goldberg said sarcastically. "Gee Charlie that's a lot of information."

They carried on walking through hallway after hallway after hallway. This carried on for another half an hour. They were starting to lose hope that they'd ever find the place.

"Guys this is useless, we've been walking around for nearly an hour" Adam said.

"Hey do you guys need some help?" asked a voice behind them.

The Ducks turned around to find Shane Ludige standing behind them. Shane was one of the most popular guys in school after his best friend Craig Summers. They couldn't believe he had just asked them if they needed help. Shane noticed them staring at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked. "Never been asked if you need help before?"

"Sorry, yeah we do need help" Charlie said quickly changing his expression. "Do you know where 52 B is?"

"Oh yeah its right after this aisle here, hey do you guys mind if I quickly stop in by Craig?" Shane asked.

"Nope it's ok, we're late anyhow so it won't really make a difference" Julie said with a sigh.

They followed Shane down the hall. They heard loud music blasting from speakers while passing some of the rooms. They eventually got to Craig's room…but something was wrong. There was something red smeared all over the door.

"Is that what I think it is?" Goldberg asked swallowing hard.

"There's only one way to find out…" Shane said opening the door.

They slowly followed Shane into the room. It was totally ransacked. All his clothes were thrown onto the floor. His bookcase was on its side and all the books had been ripped apart. His bag had been turned over and all the contents now in the dustbin. They stared at the messy room.

"What the heck went on…?" Shane stopped suddenly. Something had caught his eye.

He slowly moved toward Craig's bed. The sheets were soaked in blood and the walls around had blood splattered all over them. Shane just stared at the sheets, he didn't move. The Ducks slowly moved up behind him.

Guy took the edge of the sheet and slowly started pull it off the body. Shane turned around, he couldn't bear to look. Guy then ripped off the sheet. All of the Ducks gasped in disbelief. Craig Summers lay there, his body cold and as white as snow. His chest had been ripped straight through the middle.

Shane turned around slowly and stared at his friend….his eyes watering.

"I- I – I have to go" he stammered and made his way out of the room.

The Ducks stared at the sight, unable to say anything. Goldberg however had been walking out of the room to see if he could find anything unusual. He spotted a box at the end of the room.

"Ooooo I wonder what's inside here" he thought to himself.

He opened the box carefully…inside there was a red looking lump of meat.

"Fooooood" Goldberg said happily.

The Ducks turned around to see what Goldberg was doing. Honestly he could be so insensitive at times.

"Hmm" Goldberg continued. "Looks a bit undercooked."

"Oh well" he shrugged and took the red lump out of the box.

Adam stared at the red lump of meat that Goldberg held in his hand. Then he suddenly realized….

"That's not food, that's a human heart!" he exclaimed.

Goldberg stared at the object he was holding. Suddenly Adam's words sunk in.

"Aw gross" Goldberg said putting it back into the box. "Yuk"

He ran to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he came back he saw everyone staring at something on the back wall. He went up to them to see what it was. Then he saw it, above the box, written in Craig's blood were the words "I'm Back". Everyone was silent. This was still a huge shock.

"Do you think it's a threat?" Connie asked finally breaking the silence.

"Maybe" Guy replied still deep in thought.

"Who could've done such a thing?" Julie wondered out loud.

They went back to where the body lay. Craig Summers was dead and they couldn't believe it. Just yesterday was he playing football on the field, like nothing could go wrong. They were all secretly wondering what he could've done to deserve something like this.

"We should call the police" Charlie said finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah we can call him from Michael's room" Adam said.

They followed Charlie out of the room. He closed the door and lead the down the hallway and into the hallway where Michael was. He walked along the hallway until he got to 52 B. He knocked on the door, he heard footsteps coming closer then a friendly…

"Hello, I wondered when you guys would arrive….hey…wait what's wrong? You all look like you've seen a ghost" Michael said looking at their expressions weirdly.

"Could we please use your phone?" Charlie asked. "It's an emergency."

"Yeah sure" Michael said stepping out of the way for them to come in.

While Charlie called the police, the rest of the team filled Michael in on what happened. He was just as shocked as they were to find out what happened.

"Why would someone do that?" he asked.

They all shrugged. "We don't know" Julie said her head in her hands.

ONE HOUR LATER

They were all standing in Craig's room along with the police. They had loaded Craig onto a stretcher and covered him with a white sheet. They had brought police dogs along, to see if there hadn't been any poisonous substances that could've affected Craig.

One of the dogs started sniffing Goldberg. It stuck it's nose into his pocket and pulled out two chocolate bars.

"Hey!" Goldberg yelled. "That's part of my professional diet!"

Goldberg tugged and pulled at the bars in the dog's mouth, but it was no use. He finally gave in and let the dog have it. This lightened the Ducks mood a little.

"You're using chocolate bars for a diet?" Julie asked with a laugh.

"Wait…when they said bars…did they mean those cereal, muesli bars or these chocolate bars?" Goldberg asked.

"GOLDBERG" the team said in unison laughing.

"What?" Goldberg asked.

"Excuse me" the police officer said. The Ducks immediately started paying attention.

"Well from what we can see, he was definitely killed, how we don't know, but we'll be in contact with you" the officer said.

"Alright guys let's go…it's time for lunch" another said.

"But we need a theory" the other argued.

"We'll just say a poisonous spider killed him ok?" the other one said beginning to leave the room.

"Good enough for me" the other agreed.

They left, leaving the Ducks alone.

"Did you hear that?" Adam yelled in disbelief.

"Yeah they didn't even try to figure out what was going on" Charlie agreed, clearly angry.

"Looks like we've got a mystery on our hands" Julie said. "I mean if they're not going to do anything, we might as well."

The team agreed. They picked up the box with the heart, something the police missed out. Just as they were about to leave, Portman stopped.

"Guys what's this?" he asked.

The Ducks all gathered around him to see what he was talking about. They saw him holding a silver metal bracelet. It has numbers on it.

"Looks like some funny bracelet" Kenny replied.

"Lets take it with us just in case" Julie said.

The others agreed and made their way out of the room. All the Ducks and Michael were thinking about what happened. It began to get late and they all decided that they should leave it for the morning. Something strange was going on here and they were going to figure out what.

_Hey guys thanks once again for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that this wasn't the best one but I promise the next one will be :) Please tell me what you think and R&R!_


End file.
